


Z is for Zürich

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya is still recovering from a draining mission.  Thankfully, Napoleon is there to help.





	Z is for Zürich

Illya waited in the open-air café, idly wondering what was keeping Napoleon. Illya had, admittedly, been in a bad mood since the mission had begun—it was to have been expected, as they had been stationed at an embassy ball on a protection detail.

The mission had gone off without a hitch, and Waverly had given them the day off to enjoy themselves before heading home, claiming they had earned it.

Illya had been ready to go home, but accepted, knowing that Napoleon loved exploring far-off cities when given the chance. But being the introvert that he was, Illya had been drained from the ball the previous night and had requested to spend the morning in the hotel room, promising to meet Napoleon in the café for lunch.

Napoleon had been disappointed, but had agreed, knowing that his partner needed some time.

Illya was beginning to regret not going with Napoleon—even if trying to keep up with him was like trying to catch lightning in a bottle. Napoleon was just plain fun to be around—in spite of his boundless energy, he pretty much the only person that Illya could be around 24/7 and not feel as though he was mentally drained.

Illya was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by the waiter arriving with plates of food and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

“…Excuse me, Sir, but I did not order this,” Illya said.

“True, Sir, but someone else ordered this for you,” the waiter said.

“Someone else--?”

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Napoleon said, grinning as he sat down in the seat opposite Illya. “I got a bit held up shopping, so I called ahead and ordered all of your favorites to be ready by the time I got here.”

Illya smiled.

“Thank you, Napoleon. I am sorry I was such a wet blanket this morning, as you Americans would say.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. That party really was loud last night; I was going to let you sneak out early, but I know you wouldn’t have taken me up on the offer, even if I’d covered for you. You’ve got a good sense of duty.”

“As do you—not to mention compassion. Thank you for considering it, even if I wouldn’t have agreed.”

“Sure,” Napoleon said. “And so. this was what I spent the morning looking for to give you.”

He placed a wrapped box on the table beside the dishes of food.

“What is that?” Illya asked.

“Dessert for you—and you certainly earned it after everything you went through last night. It’s the very best box of gourmet Swiss chocolates that I could find,” Napoleon said, proudly.

Illya’s eyes widened, and he eyed the box hungrily.

“Thank you, Napoleon,” he said again, even more fervently.

“And thanks for everything that you do,” Napoleon said, sincerely. “I know you hate those fancy dos, but you stayed to back me up. I don’t think I could ever fully tell you what that means to me.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Illya said. “For you stand be me, as well, unconditionally. Now, let’s eat.”

Napoleon grinned again, and they did just that, enjoying the Swiss afternoon together.


End file.
